die_hard_scenariofandomcom-20200214-history
List of actors and actresses in Die Hard Scenario Films and Shows
This is a detailed list of all the Die Hard Scenario actors who made notable appearances or commonly appeared in ''Die Hard'' Scenario films and shows. Note: Also included here are [[List of Die Hard Scenario Filmmakers|filmmakers of the Die Hard Scenarios who made brief acting cameos]] as well as stunt performers who appeared in these type of movies. This list is incomplete. You can help us by expanding it. List A *Aasif Mandvi *Aaron Eckhart *Adam Hart *Adoni Maropis *Adrian Holmes *Ahmed Ahmed *Aidan Gillen *Al Faris *Al Leong *Al Sapienza *Alan Dale *Alan Rickman *Albert Hall *Alberta Watson *Aldis Hodge *Alec Newman *Alex Lanipekun *Alex Veadov *Alex Ziwak *Alexander Siddig *Alexandra Paul *Aleksandr Kuznetsov *Andreas Wisniewski *Andrew Divoff *Andrew Stevens *Angela Bassett *Angelo Pagan *Anil Kapoor *Anil Kumar *Annie Wersching *Anthony Azizi *Anthony Martins *Anthony Peck *Anupam Kher *Ari Barak *Arnold Chon *Arnold Schwarzenegger *Arnold Vosloo *Art Evans *Assaf Cohen *Attila Árpa B *Barry Livingston *Barry Pepper *Bashar Rahal *Ben Cross *Benito Martinez *Benjamin Bratt *Bentley Mitchum *Bernard White *Beth Toussaint *Bill Langlois Monroe *Bill Smitrovich *Billy Brown *Billy D. Lucas *Billy Dee Williams *Billy Drago *Bob Gunton *Bokeem Woodbine *Bonnie Bedelia *Boris Lee Krutonog *Brent Huff *Brent Sexton *Brittany Ishibashi *Bruce Campbell *Bruce Greenwood *Bruce McGill *Bruce Payne *Bruce Willis *Bryan Genesse *Byron Mann C *Carl Ciarfalio *Carlo Rota *Carlos Bernard *Carlos Gómez *Carmen Argenziano *Carrick O'Quinn *Carrie-Anne Moss *Casper Van Dien *Catherine Bell *Channing Tatum *Charles Dance *Charles Napier *Charles S. Dutton *Chick Vennera *Chow Yun-Fat *Chris Ellis *Chris Howell *Chris Mulkey *Chris Pine *Christian Bale *Christopher Plummer *Chuck "Charlie" Picerni *Chuck Picerni Jr. *Christian Slater *Christina Chang *Christopher Doyle *Claudette Mink *Claudia Christian *Clay Cullen *Clayton J. Barber *Clint Jung *Cole Hauser *Cole S. McKay *Colin Lawrence *Colin Salmon *Colleen Camp *Colm Feore *Colm Meaney *Conor O'Farrell *Corey Haim *Corey Johnson *Corey Stoll *Costas Mandylor *Cotter Smith *Craig Fairbrass *Craig Sheffer *Cuba Gooding Jr. *Currie Graham *C. Thomas Howell D *Daniel Baldwin *Danny Trejo *Darryl Chan *Daston Kalili *David Gianopoulos *David Harewood *David Hasselhoff *David Kilde *David Lea *David Morse *David 'Shark' Fralick *David Ursin *DB Woodside *D.C. Douglas *Dean Cain *Dean Cochran *Dean Norris *Demore Barnes *Denney Pierce *Denis Forest *Dennis Haysbert *Dennis Hopper *Dennis Keiffer *Dennis Madalone *Denney Pierce *Denzel Washington *Deobia Oparei *De'voreaux White *Diego Klattenhoff *Dolph Lundgren *Dominic Hoffman *Dominic Purcell *Dominic Rains (A.K.A. Amin Nasemzadeh) *Don Charles McGovern *Don Cheadle *Don "The Dragon" Wilson *Don McManus *Dorian Harewood *Douglas O'Keeffe *Dougray Scott *Drea de Matteo *Drew Nelson *Dylan Kenin *Dylan McDermott E *Ed Harris *Eddie J. Fernandez *Eddie Matthews *Eddie Murphy *Elisha Cuthbert *Emerson Brooks *Eric Balfour *Eric Roberts *Erik Betts *Erik Stabenau *Erika Eleniak *Ernest Harden Jr. *Ernie Hudson *Esai Morales *Ethan Hawke *Ethan Rains *Eyad Elbitar F *Fahim Fazli *Faran Tahir *Forest Whitaker *Frank Grillo *Frank McRae *Frank Zagarino *Fred Toma *Frederic Forrest *Fredric Lehne G *Gabriel Bryne *Gary Busey *Gary Daniels *Gary Sinise *Gary Carlos Cervantes *Gary Oldman *Gary Hudson *Gbenga Akinnagbe *Genesis Rodriguez *George Clooney *Gerard Butler *Gideon Emery *Gil Bellows *Gina Torres *Gino Salvano *Glenn Morshower *Glenn Plummer *Gonzalo Menendez *Grace Park *Graham McTavish *Grand L. Bush *Greg Collins *Greg Ellis *Gregory McKinney *Gregory Scott Cummins *Gregory J. Barnett *Guy Pearce H *Hakeem Kae-Kazim *Halle Berry *Hank Amos *Hannes Jaenicke *Harrison Ford *Harry Lennix *Harry Van Gorkum *Hart Bochner *Hassan Johnson *Heather Dawn *Hector Atreyu Ruiz *Hector Elizondo *Henri Lubatti *Henry Kingi *Henry M. Kingi Jr. *Herzl Tobey *Holt McCallany *Howie Long *Hrach Titizian *Hugh Jackman *Hunter Burke I *Iain Glen *Ian Anthony Dale *Ian Quinn *Ice-T *Iko Uwais *Ilia Volok *Ingo Neuhaus *Isaach De Bankolé J *J. Patrick McCormack *Ja Rule *Jack Conley *Jackie Chan *Jai Courtney *Jalil Jay Lynch *James Badge Dale *James C. Victor *James Frain *James Huang *James Lew *James Le Gros *James MacDonald *James Remar *James Woods *Jamie Foxx *Jamie McShane *Jason Yee *Jay Acovone *Jean-Claude Van Damme (Sudden Death, Derailed) *Jeff Bridges *Jeff Cadiente *Jeff Daniels *Jeff Fahey *Jeff Imada *Jeff Kober *Jeffrey Nordling *Jennifer Beals *Jennifer Carta *Jeremy Irons *Jeremy Ray Valdez *Jeronimo Spinx *Jesse Borrego *Jesse Burch *Jet Li *Jimmi Simpson *Jodie Foster *Joe Bucaro III *Joe Cook *Joe Lara *Joe Mantegna *Joe Morton *Joe Pantoliano *Joey Box *Joey King *John Allen Nelson *John Cusack *John Enos III *John Koyama *John Lacy *John Leguizamo *John Malkovich *John Meier *John Noble *John Pyper-Ferguson *John Spencer *John Travolta *John Turturro *Jon Voight *Jonathan Adams *Jonathan Ahdout *Johnny Messner *Jonah Lotan *Jorge Leon Martinez *Jose Pablo Cantillo *José Zúñiga *Joseph Patrick Kelly *Josiah D. Lee *Judd Nelson *Judge Reinhold *Judith Scott *Julian Sands *Jürgen Prochnow *J. Kenneth Campbell *J.T. Walsh *Justin Rodgers Hall K *Karel Roden *Karen David *Karl Urban *Keanu Reeves *Keii Johnston *Keith David *Keith Woulard *Keith Szarabajka *Kevin Gage *Kevin Sizemore *Kiefer Sutherland *Kim Chan *Kim Coates *Kimberley Davies *Kirk B.R. Woller *Kristanna Loken *Kristof Konrad *Kurt Russell *Kurtwood Smith *Kurupt L *Lance Henriksen *Lance Reddick *Landon Hall *Larnell Stovall *Larry Poindexter *Laurence Fishburne *Leland Orser *Len Wiseman *Lena Headey *Lenny Juliano *Leo Lee *Leonor Varela *Leslie Hope *Liam Garrigan *Liam Neeson *Lori Petty *Lothaire Bluteau *Louis Lombardi *Luis Guzmán M *Maggie Grace *Majed Ibrahim *Manny Perry *Marcel Iures *Marc Casabani *Marco Khan *Marcus Aurelius *Marjean Holden *Mark Aiken *Mark Camacho *Mark Chadwick *Mark De Alessandro *Mark Ivanir *Mark Kriski *Mark Kubr *Mark Riccardi *Mark Rolston *Mark Stefanich *Mark Valley *Martin Kove *Mary Elizabeth Winstead *Mary Lynn Rajskub *Matt Bushell *Matt Craven *Matt Leonard *Matt McColm *Matthias Hues *Matthew R. Anderson *Maurice Compte *Maury Sterling *Max Martini *Maz Jobrani *M.C. Gainey *Megalyn Echikunwoke *Meilani Paul *Melissa Brasselle *Melissa Leo *Melissa Tang *Merritt Yohnka *Michael Bailey Smith *Michael Biehn *Michael Cavanaugh *Michael Cudlitz *Michael Dudikoff *Michael Ealy *Michael Irby *Michael Ironside *Michael Khmurov *Michael Madsen *Michael Massee *Michael O'Neill *Michael Papajohn *Michael Paré *Michael Rooker *Michael Shanks *Michael Saad *Michelle C. Lee *Mido Hamada *Mike Akrawi *Mike Dopud *Miranda Raison *Morgan Freeman *Morris Chestnut *Morocco Omari N *Nabil Elouahabi *Natalie Radford *Navid Negahban *Nazanin Boniadi *Nazneen Contractor *Neal Matarazzo *Neal McDonough *Necar Zadegan *Ned Vaughn *Nestor Serrano *Nicholas Kadi *Nick Chinlund *Nick Jameson *Nick Mancuso *Nicole Kidman *Nicolas Cage *Noel Gugliemi *Norbert Weisser *Norman Mora O *Oded Fehr *Oleg Taktarov *Oliver Platt *Olivier Gruner *Omid Abtahi *Ousaun Elam P *Pasha D. Lychnikoff *Patrick Kilpatrick *Patrick St. Esprit *Paul Blackthorne *Paul Freeman *Paul Guilfoyle *Paul Schulze *Paul Winfield *Penny Johnson Jerald *Pete Antico *Peter Firth *Peter Greene *Peter Kent *Peter McRobbie *Peter Spellos *Peter Weller *Peter Wingfield *Philip Baker Hall *Philip Tan *Philip Winchester *Pierce Brosnon *Powers Boothe R *Rachel Ticotin *Rade Sherbedgia *Radha Mitchell *Radivoje Bukvic *Randall Archer *Randall Batinkoff *Randy Couture *Randy Orton *Ravil Isyanov *Ray Liotta *Ray Siegle *Raymond Cruz *Reginald VelJohnson *Reiko Aylesworth *Renny Harlin *Renoly Santiago *Ric Drasin *Richard Armitage *Richard Burgi *Richard Gabai *Richard Hansen *Richard Lynch *Richard Norton *Richard Riehle *Richard Tyson *Richard T. Jones *Rick Avery *Rick Yune *Ricky Schroder *Rob Lowe *Robert Alonzo *Robert Davi *Robert Donovan *Robert Forster *Robert LaSardo *Robert Miano *Robert Patrick *Robert Wisdom *Robin Lynn Bonaccorsi *Roddy Piper *Roger R. Cross *Roman Varshavsky *Ron Silver *Ron Yuan *Roy Scheider *Rudolf Martin *Rutger Hauer *Ryan Cutrona *Ryun Yu S *Said Faraj *Saïd Taghmaoui *Sal Landi *Sala Baker *Sam Medina *Samuel L. Jackson *Sandra Bullock *Sasha Roiz *Scott Lawrence *Scott L. Schwartz *Scott Michael Campbell *Scott Waugh *Sean Astin *Sean Bean *Sean Cameron Michael *Sean Connery *Sean O'Bryan *Sean Patrick Flannery *Sebastian Koch *Sebastian Roché *Shannon Tweed *Shaun Toub *Simon Rhee *Sivuyile "Siv" Ngesi *Stacy Keach *Stan Shaw *Stana Katic *Stanley Townsend *Stefan Kapicic *Stephen Root *Steve Buscemi *Steve Eastin *Steve Harris *Steve Kelso *Steve Picerni *Steven Schub *Steven Seagal *"Stone Cold" Steve Austin *Stevie Johnson *Stuart F. Wilson *Suzy Amis *Sven Holmberg *Sven-Ole Thorsen *Sylvester Stallone T *Tamara Tunie *Tate Donovan *Tait Fletcher *Ted Barba *Temuera Morrison *Terry Chen *Theo Kypri *Thomas Kretschmann *Thomas Rosales Jr. *Tia Texada *Tig Fong *Tim Abell *Tim Griffin *Tim Kelleher *Tim Russ *Tim Thomerson *Timothy Carhart *Timothy Olyphant *Timothy Omundson *Titus Welliver *T.J. Thyne *Tobin Bell *Tom Berenger *Tom Bower *Tom Everett *Tom Sizemore *Tommy 'Tiny' Lister *Tomas Arana *Tommy Lee Jones *Tony Brubaker *Tony Curran *Tony Donno *Tony Plana *Tony Todd *Treat Williams *Tzi Ma V *Viggo Mortensen *Viktor Ivanov *Vincent Klyn *Vincent Laresca *Vincent Regan *Ving Rhames *Vinnie Jones *Vladimir Kulich *Vondie Curtis-Hall *Vyto Ruginis W *Wade Williams *Wendy Crewson *Wes Chatham *Wesley Snipes *Will Leong *Willem Dafoe *William Atherton *William Devane *William Forsythe *William Hope *William H. Macy *William Sadler *William Shatner *William Washington *Woon Young Park X *Xander Berkeley Y *Yancey Arias *Yasen Peyankov *Yorgo Constantine *Yuliya Snigir *Yvonne Zima Z *Zach Grenier *Zayed Khan *Željko Ivanek *Zuhair Haddad Category:List Category:Actors Category:Actresses Category:Recurring Die Hard Scenario actors Category:Browse